I'm Home
by Spastic Ash
Summary: It's been three years since Naruto was first pulled from the black abyss in his mind and he's falling back in. Until one night, on his 16 birthday his biggest wish comes true... Happy Birthday Naruto Sequel. Rated t


Hey, this is a sequel from my One-shot, happy birthday Naruto. It is for Naruto's birthday which for us Aussies is today. Enjoy ;)

**I'm Home**

_**Naruto P.O.V**_

I remember the kiss wasn't that much in itself. It was merely a peck but to me it was everything. I could feel Sasuke's feelings flow through me and pull me in. I let my eyes drift shut and just enjoyed the moment. His lips were like a lifeline that hauled me out of an abyss and into the light. When I willed my eyes opened again I could see his coal black eyes stare right back at me, "Happy Birthday Naruto", he whispered to me and smiled sadly. I couldn't answer; all I could do was hold on for dear life, supported only by Sasuke's hands wrapped around my waist.

For a very long time we said nothing, finally I gained composer and managed to say, "I…", before I broke down and cried like a girl. Sasuke looked rather alarmed as tried to stop crying and look at him.

"Naruto… I -" was all I let him say before I pulled his chin forward to kiss him again. When our lips met for a second time, I felt his hands grip my hips tighter and that gave me all the reassurance I needed to wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer to me.

There we were at the age of thirteen, young, dumb, and kissing in a tree. I had thought it would last, I thought we would be able to stay together. I guess that was only a far-away dream.

After the shit with Orochimaru, Sasuke left team seven in ruins and several occasions we fought tooth and nail to bring him back to us. Every time we managed to find him, Sasuke would always leave us behind and disappear without a trace.

I should have given up the first time, he punched a hole through my lung for Kami's sake! I kept going, because I believed that I needed to get stronger, get him back. What kind of man was I if I couldn't even save my best friend, the love of my life?

What kind of man was I if I couldn't hold my team together and keep the sun shining for those who need it, like Sakura?

Both my answers to that were to run away with Jiraiya and train like a monkey for three years.

…

Three years have passed and I'm home. I was definitely going to bring Sasuke back, even if it were to kill me, even if I was to remain in his place, as long as he was home and he could be with us.

I guessed it was a faraway dream to be able to see him anytime soon, and impossible to kiss his lips and hold him close as we did when we were thirteen. I lied here and stared at my roof in the black of the night; waiting for the empty dark to pull me back into the abyss Sasuke stole me from three years ago, today.

I tried so hard not to lose myself to the pain; even now, it feels like a losing battle. I am physically stronger, we all are. Sakura is amazing and I won't allow her to be told otherwise. She is so much stronger than I am, she can endure the mention of his name of a photo of him without crumbling. She can say his name without drowning and she can still be happy and cheerful. I cannot, every time I remember the thoughts make me drown. The memories make me fall and crack. I don't think I have smiled for real in a very long time.

I was just staring out into the darkness, crumbling into dust when gradually my eyes adjusted to the dark. Up in the corner I saw a shadow.

My heart stopped as the figure dropped down onto my bed.

A pale hand reached down and brushed against my cheek, his soft hair danced in the light breeze. I could see his dry, cracked lips murmur and his coal black eyes strip me down to my soul. I felt as if he can see right through me, I wanted to run but I couldn't move.

Sasuke leant closer and intertwined my hands with his. I did nothing but wait as he moved closer, closer, so close that our breaths mingled and before I knew it, I was kissing him.

It's a fight for dominance that he wins, pressing me down against the mattress and kissing me like crazy, when he pulled back I felt like I was thirteen again.

"Happy Birthday", he smiled out and dropped down beside me.

My eyes began to tear up, "All this time", I whispered, "After all this time, you're here"

I rolled onto my side and looked at him, really looked at him. He looked weary and beaten, he had shadows under his eyes and he looked skinny. I stared at his chest that peeked out from his open white shirt and I decided that I needed to see more.

Pushing myself up I looked at Sasuke, his coal black eyes bore no emotion as they watched intently. I moved to the knotted rope around his waist and pulled it until it came undone; it must've be uncomfortable to lie on it. Slowly, I pulled the shirt away from his chest and ran my palms along his washboard stomach.

Sasuke remained still for a very long time, I waited until finally he spoke and all he said was, "I've missed you".

His voice melted my will and sent a shiver down my spine. I could no longer hold back, I crawled onto his hips and pulled at his hair, pushing his lips to mine.

That gauged a reaction, Sasuke gasped and bucked his hips, something electric ran up my body and made stars dance behind my eyes. Sasuke writhed beneath me, he was flushed and out of breath like he had just run a marathon.

His heavy breath shook as he spoke, two sweet words that I had waited for.

"I'm home Naruto"

It was better than a big fat, "I love you"


End file.
